1. Field of the invention
The present invention is related to an electric vehicle charging device for automated mechanical parking structure. More particularly, the present invention is related to a reliable and durable electric vehicle charging device that is integrated to the main shelving mechanism of an automated mechanical parking structure.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
As electric vehicles become popular, the need for charging facilities that are near to the routes of the electric vehicles is increasing. A parking lot in urban area is a natural choice for providing such facilities. Mechanized parking structures are also becoming popular in metropolitan area. Requirements for constructing and controlling the mechanized structure is complex, especially due to the limited space per car inside the structure. Electric vehicle Charging devices integrated into an automated mechanical parking structure has long been in need. The foregoing discussion in this section is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.